Presently, the application of plastic films as protective films in electronics is hampered by the softness of the plastic films. Plastic films are easily scratched and may not provide sufficient protection for the electronic device. In addition, existing coatings for plastic films have poor stretching toughness. The poor stretching toughness leads to whitening during forming of coated plastic films. This leads to high wastage during the manufacturing process. Furthermore, hard coatings should ideally only be hardened during the forming process. However, in conventional processes of forming coated plastic films, the coatings typically harden before the forming process. Consequently, the coating may not stick as well to the plastic films.
Therefore, there is a need to address and improve on at least some of the abovementioned deficiencies of existing coatings for plastic films.